<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不乖 by enotS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212018">不乖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS'>enotS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toruka - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不乖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>森内贵宽对自己的性别认知不那么深刻，很大程度上来自于山下亨。</p><p>毕竟从分化前他们就一直在一起，正巧一个alpha一个omega又对彼此有好感，顺理成章表白标记成为情侣。应该说是山下亨把森内保护得太好，每次发情期都把对方伺候得舒舒服服；森内贵宽就大爷似的指挥他的alpha给自己洗澡倒水换衣服，理所当然享受着照顾。</p><p>所以森内对发情期的印象就是“必须要有山下亨而山下亨一定会在”，而且多年过去早就被对方用信息素从内到外腌了个遍，明显到跟朋友出去鬼混总会被打趣“Mori酱你现在闻起来跟山下亨一模一样”。</p><p>当然这句话谁说谁遭殃，臭小孩会先用拳头教他做做人，然后逼着对方承认是“山下亨闻起来和他一模一样”。虽然这个omega打人有点疼，但单身的alpha并不介意这点疼痛，还对着森内的一头蓬松软毛下手，大胆的直接往怀里搂。以至于每次和朋友聚会完回家森内贵宽身上都带着各种alpha信息素的味道，会被山下亨一脸嫌弃的扔去洗澡，再收获一场算不上温柔性爱。</p><p>森内贵宽是乐在其中的，alpha恰到好处的压迫让他十分有安全感，粗暴的动作能带给他更多的满足。山下亨作为alpha的占有欲远不止这些，每次闻到别人的信息素他都烦躁的想出去找那些人好好打一架，可他答应过森内不会去干涉他的交友，只能每次在床上把omega做到崩溃哭泣勉强平息愤怒。</p><p>在森内贵宽又一次满身酒气混着各种各样的信息素回家后，山下亨觉得再忍下去恐怕要出很大的问题。他的视线越过森内安静的睡脸落到床头的日历上，发情期的日子被红笔特意圈了出来，虽然最该注意的人从来没看过，没准还当成是给自己定的写歌ddl。omega的味道已经丝丝缕缕地飘了出来，还剩下不到一周的时间就要完全发情，可森内还执意要出去跟朋友喝酒还到深夜才回家。</p><p>是不是这么长时间一直宠着把人惯坏了，以至于对alpha堪称变态的占有欲没什么概念？山下亨从背后把累睡着的森内搂进怀里，埋到颈窝深吸一口omega，从信息素中捕捉到自己的味道稍稍心安。</p><p>但这次不能这么轻易饶过他了。</p><p>……</p><p>森内贵宽在发情的前一晚又去跟朋友鬼混了，并且没有告诉山下亨。</p><p>当他接到森内朋友的电话说mori酱喝了酒醉的不省人事还好像发情了，求求他赶紧把人带走放单身alpha一条生路时，山下亨觉得这个发情期不能再像以前那样对森内贵宽有求必应了。喝醉的omega非常不安分，闻到爱人熟悉的味道后开始不安分的讨亲亲，又摸又蹭恨不得当场把山下亨办了。微微点头算是打过招呼，山下亨脱下自己的外套把意识不太清醒的爱人裹起来带回家扔床上，看omega把自己蜷在衣服里贪婪地汲取着自己的信息素突然笑了。</p><p>“？”森内听到笑声迷迷糊糊抬头，翘起的呆毛尽职尽责替主人发出疑问。</p><p>“没什么，taka先忍一忍，我去冲点蜂蜜水解酒。”山下亨把自己的外套从森内贵宽怀里解救出来，安抚性拍拍omega的头让他听话。森内不敢违背alpha的话，只能小猫似的蹭蹭人手背撒娇，自觉抱着山下亨的枕头窝起来。</p><p>泡好蜂蜜水并晾到能入口的温度花了不少时间，等山下亨端着杯子回去时屋子里已经充满了森内的桃子味，而始作俑者正把自己埋在山下亨的衣服堆里筑巢，还哼哼唧唧的带着哭腔喊山下亨的名字，手已经不老实的伸进裤子里动作搅出暧昧而模糊的水声。</p><p>alpha的占有欲在这时会更加不可理喻，他甚至不希望omega碰自己的身体。山下亨捏着森内的下巴一口口把蜂蜜水渡过去，在对方索吻时不慌不忙退开。得不到满足的小omega又开始小声啜泣，抱着山下亨的衣服蹭来蹭去，身下湿的一塌糊涂，他最喜欢的衬衫被弄得皱皱巴巴还沾了大片的水渍。</p><p>“toru…快抱抱我…”被欲望折磨得要发疯的森内贵宽呜咽着向山下亨伸手，透过泪水他模模糊糊地看到对方去拿了什么东西回来。不过发情热并不给他思考的机会，本能驱使他贴在alpha身上，双手急切的从衣服下摆摸进去想沾上更多爱人的味道，不料下一刻被捉住双手捆在身后。</p><p>“taka的发情期明天才正式开始，但酒精的催化使它提前了啊…”山下亨早就硬的要爆炸，但为了给森内贵宽教训硬生生忍着，不时掐自己一下保持理智，“为了taka的身体明天才可以做，今晚就先用这个凑合一下好吗？”</p><p>语气一如既往的温柔，但手上的动作急躁且粗暴。森内贵宽还没反应过来裤子被扒掉就被侵入了两根手指，还在毫无章法地搅动着。强暴的错觉吓得他小小地哭叫了声往前爬去，被alpha掐着腰拉回来屁股还挨了一巴掌，只能小幅度晃腰迎合人手指动作。好不容易适应了手指，又被山下亨坏心地抽出去，森内有些崩溃得哭出声，发情期提前开始让他只想被自己的alpha用力贯穿标记，现在连手指都没有的空虚感几乎要将他逼疯，不管是哥哥还是老公让叫什么就叫什么。</p><p>“那这里呢，会不会有奶给我喝？”山下亨掐着森内贵宽的乳尖微微用力，听人带着痛楚含糊呻吟着答应，低头叼着狠狠一吸，不满地拍拍omega屁股质问，“不是答应了吗，怎么没有？taka想赖掉？”</p><p>“你射进来…怀孕了就有…都给你…”森内口不择言地求着山下亨，勾着对方脖子狠狠一口咬上去，贪婪的舔着渗出来的信息素浓度更高的血液。</p><p>放在平时森内已经被干的说不出话了，但他小瞧了队长为了今天下的决心。</p><p>有omega自己分泌的液体的润滑，按摩棒没什么阻碍就被好好地吞了进去。山下亨调到最小档，轻轻挣脱森内没什么力气的拥抱起身，把被蹭的乱七八糟的衣服简单收拾扔到地上，最后随意安抚了下性器上床从背后搂住爱人。</p><p>硬邦邦的性器抵在森内腰上，他偷偷动腰试图去蹭被抱得更紧，体内的按摩棒进得更深存在感更强，可最小档根本满足不了他。“乖，不早了赶紧睡，明天有得折腾。”山下亨低沉的声音在耳边响起，alpha的威压骤然裹住全身让他不敢动弹反抗，只好乖乖闭眼睡觉。</p><p>明天就能收获一只更美味的森内贵宽了。<br/>
很划算的交易，仅仅是一晚的忍耐山下亨觉得完全没问题。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>